QUILT
Lyrics Japanese 閉ざされたテーマじゃ 高鳴りも空の嘘 さっぱり切り棄てた 好機のやり口 絡み合うチートに 手繰られる空模様 ぽっかり宇宙にあずけた 正義も傷む頃 口寄せに拒まれる依代 天命も取り違い枯れた神さま いつか心が尽きる その前にそう もう一度だけ 魔法を もう一度だけ 編み込まれた絆 放り出した意思は 狙い定め指打つ　他人任せの未来 あの時の嘘が 僕ら別つなら 針のキルト　もうほどいてしまえ Romaji tozasareta THEME ja takanari mo kara no uso sappari kiri suteta kouki no yarikuchi karamiau CHEAT ni tagurareru soramoyou pokkari uchuu ni azuketa seigi mo itamu koro kuchiyose ni kobamareru yorishiro tenmei mo tori chigai kareta kamisama itsuka kokoro ga tsukiru sono mae ni sou mouichido dake mahou wo mouichido dake amikomareta kizuna houridashita ishi wa nerai sadame yubi utsuta hitomakase no mirai ano toki no uso ga bokura wakatsunara hari no QUILT mou hodoite shimae English Translation Song Connections / Remixes * A remix of キルト by Patchworker's System, titled キルト (Patchworker RMX), can be found in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢. Trivia *'キルト' could be unlocked in jubeat knit APPEND as part of the APPEND FESTIVAL event, by playing Macuilxochitl in pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET. By then playing キルト in jubeat knit APPEND, the song was unlocked in pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET. *'キルト' is the only Osamu Migitera song to predominately feature Sana on vocals (she also sang the chorus of pop'n music 9's ホネホネロック). *'キルト' is Sanae Shintani's only original song for the jubeat series. *'キルト' is one of the GITADORA preview songs made available for GuitarFreaksXG3 & DrumManiaXG3. *Along with the other 8 GITADORA location test songs, キルト is included on the GuitarFreaksXG3 & DrumManiaXG3 Original Soundtracks 2nd season album. *'キルト' received an EASY chart on December 12th, 2012 in pop'n music Sunny Park, replacing its old 5-Buttons chart. *'キルト' was removed from jubeat saucer on February 1st, 2013. However, it was later revived on April 15th, 2013. **It was removed again on December 1st, 2013. It was revived again on February 1st, 2014. *'キルト' received new Drum and Guitar BASIC charts twice in GITADORA: when GITADORA was released and in GITADORA Ver.1.03. *'キルト' is one of the unlockable songs of the first phase of REFLEC BEAT colette -Autumn-'s Pastel Adventure colette Harvest unlocking system. **From REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! to REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA 2, キルト was playable by default. *According to shio, a Des-ROW/Sana song collaboration had been wished for as far back as pop'n music 10's "Pray to the stars" event (including from her herself), an event that resulted in various crossovers/collaborations with BEMANI artists/options/new charts/playable characters that were not in the series at the time. She says in her comments, "whoever requested for it 6 years ago, I hope they're listening". *In jukebeat and REFLEC BEAT +, キルト's title is romanized as Quilt. *'キルト' was added as an unlockable song in ポップンリズミン's TREASURE MODE on February 14th, 2014. *After being removed from the initial release of REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア, キルト was revived on March 23rd, 2017. *'キルト's' EASY chart was re-rated in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 on March 29th, 2017. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Quilt.png|キルト's pop'n rhythmin jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:Tune Street Songs Category:Des-ROW Songs Category:Osamu Migitera Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs Category:96 Songs Category:TOMOSUKE Songs Category:Tomosuke Funaki Songs Category:APPEND FESTIVAL Category:Sanae Shintani Songs Category:Crossover Songs